


Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Because #yuletide, Flash Fic, M/M, Meta, Podfic Available, Technically Not A Song Fic, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Have you heard the news that you're dead?





	Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanna: "outline for a fic in which steve rogers defeats bucky barnes through the power of my chemical romance music, in which each song is a chapter title"  
> Lanna: ....okay frankly, I'd _write_ that

Chapter 1: Have You Heard The News That You're Dead | [My Chemical Romance: Dead!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H48kOqqaWv0)

Steve wakes up slowly. It's not something he'd thought he would do again.

 

Chapter 2: I Mean This, I'm Okay. Trust Me! | [My Chemical Romance: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgmY2sB71Hc)

Steve doesn't know what to make of Washington, D.C. He's lived through the Depression and a war. He can live through anything. Grin and bear it.

 

Chapter 3: Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jazz Hands | [My Chemical Romance: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9CSEIzYCg8)

They make elevators out of glass these days. That was nice of them. Breaking through steel would be a pain in the shoulder.

 

Chapter 4: You Put The Spike In My Heart | [My Chemical Romance: Vampires Will Never Hurt You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gyu_hqpxj8M)

**Who the hell is Bucky?**

 

Chapter 5: This Is How We Like To Do It In The Murder Scene | [My Chemical Romance: Give 'Em Hell, Kid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xdi-QDMdW0)

Destroying a helicarrier is not, it turns out, all that difficult.

Fighting Bucky, it turns out, _is_.

 

Chapter 6: For All The Ghosts That Are Never Gonna Catch Me | [My Chemical Romance: The Ghost Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D66_NiTJSTc)

Bucky is running. He doesn't know from what. He doesn't know from who. But he's running. And he can't let himself be caught.

But there's something he has to do. There's something he needs to make _end_.

 

Chapter 7: Let's Blow A Hole In This Town | [My Chemical Romance: Bulletproof Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPNYBLsu0ek)

HYDRA bases are so pretty when they're on fire. It satisfies something deep in Bucky. Something that remembers. Something that wants revenge.

 

Chapter 8: You've Got Front Row Seats To The Penitence Ball | [My Chemical Romance: The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkCA2XqUJ4o)

Memories are overwhelming. Bucky isn't sure why he wanted them. But he grits his teeth. He's lived through worse. He can remember that. He's lived through much worse. He's _been_ the worse.

 

Chapter 9: Can I Be The Only Hope For You, Because You're The Only Hope For Me | [My Chemical Romance: The Only Hope For Me Is You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36tZAWsA98I)

Steve meets up with him outside of Tucson. He expects an argument. He gets one. 

He expects to get shot. 

Doesn't get that.

 

Chapter 10: Drop The Dagger And Lather The Blood On Your Hands, Romeo | [My Chemical Romance: The Sharpest Lives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73Y_x30uKQg)

Steve doesn't get it. Bucky tries to explain it. It's-- not easy. Steve thinks he knows what Bucky did. But he wasn't there. He doesn't understand. He slept through a blood-soaked century. He doesn't understand. He doesn't _know_.

 

Chapter 11: Mama, We All Go To Hell | [My Chemical Romance: Mama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEvLye15sq0)

There's a darkness inside Bucky. But Steve's never been afraid of the dark.

"I'm listening," he says, sitting on the motel room bed.

 

Chapter 12: I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living | [My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bbTtPL1jRs)

"When they woke me up," Steve says, "I didn't want to wake up."

 

Chapter 13: I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love | [My Chemical Romance: Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX3Gw82f6GU)

The last thing Bucky expects is for Steve to say, "Maybe you won't come home with me. But will you make a home with me?"

 

Epilogue: We Can Live Forever If You've Got The Time | [My Chemical Romance: Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXXP23rOgV8)

There's a peace on the road that he's never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1023528.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/181156324865/outline-for-an-mcu-fic-where-steve-rogers-defeats)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic+soundtrack] Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783072) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce)




End file.
